


Bath Time

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, bath time struggles, parenting, stubborn Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: It’s Max’s bath time and Alec struggles to get his son in the tub.Max is around 1 1/2 years oldAlec is 25





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone, but I just got back from Disney World and I’ve been both really sick and very tired.   
> I figured I’d post this little snippet before going back to “The Transfers”  
> It’s short, but I hope you guys still like this

“No! No! No! No!”

Max ran through the apartment completely naked, chanting that word like a mantra, as Alec tried to catch him. Since Max has begun speaking the word no has become his favorite. He would constantly scream the word at every chance he got, whether he meant no or not.

“Maxie,” Alec tried to say as calmly as possible as he watched Max crawl under the couch on his stomach. He went down on his hands and knees to peer at the little blue boy. “Come on, Max.”

“No!” Max screamed, slapping the plush rug, and slamming the top of his head against the bottom of the couch. 

Alec sighed and plopped onto his stomach, wishing Magnus was here and not with a client. It was always easier with the both of them teaming against their son. For such a small person, Max can put up quite a fight. 

Bath time, bed time, getting him dressed, and even eating was like a battle every single day. No one ever warned him that it would be this hard being a parent. He does not regret Max. Would absolutely never regret him, but he was so tired by the end of every day. He commends all the single parents in the would because he does not think he would be able to do this without Magnus.

They are just lucky that Max can’t use magic fully yet.

“Max, please come out.” Alec tried again. “You need a bath.” 

“No.”

“There’s bubbles.”

“No.”

“And you have your tub crayons.”

“No!”

Alec thought for a moment, then started to get to his feet. “I guess Sir Quacks and Chompers are gonna have to take a bath all by themselves, then.”

He waited a moment when he did not hear Max respond. His bathtub duck and shark are sometimes the only thing that will convince the boy to bathe, but it does not always work. One time he chucked the shark off the balcony and then proceeded to cry for hours because he thought he killed it and it was never coming back.

Alec heard shuffling under the couch and crouched back down to help Max get out. He’s taking to hiding in tight, small, places, but, since two tiny horns started growing on the top of the boys head, he keeps getting stuck everywhere.

“Dada!” He cried in alarm when he could not move further out from under the couch. 

Alec chuckled as he reached to lean Max’s head down and use his other arm to wrap around the boy and pull him out. Max giggled as his daddy threw him over his shoulder and started galloping like a horse towards the bathroom. Bagging his tiny fists against Alec’s shoulder to try and make him go faster. 

It was all fun and cute until they got into the bathroom and Max saw the bubbly water that sat in the tub. Then the tantrum started again. He squirmed, making Alec almost drop him, and starting to repeatedly scream at him.

“Dada, no!” Max cried as tears started to fall from his blue eyes. “No wawa, dada! No wawa!”

Alec held him under the arms and lowered him into the water. Max’s kicking feet sending water splashing out of the tub and covering the entirety of the bathroom.

“It’s okay, Maxie,” Alec tried to soothe.

“No! No!” Max reached his hands out to the side of the tub to try and stop his decent.

It did not work and soon he was sitting in the 3 inches of water. As if somebody flipped a switch, Max immediately calmed. He looked around him and reached for his shark and duck toy. Slamming them together in the bubbles with a laugh and splashing in the water.

Alec sat next to the tub and rested his forehead against the porcelain. Why did his son have to be like this? It was always a fight to get into the bath and once he was in it, he was content as a could be. Then, when it’s time to get out, he starts to fight again, not wanting to leave the water. He did not understand the logic that was running through the boys head. 

He spent the next ten minutes washing Max and watching him play with his bath toys. Just when he was about to attempt to take him out he heard someone walk into the bathroom behind him. 

“Wow,” Magnus mumbled as he look around the soaked bathroom then down at his family. “Did you have some trouble, sayang?”

Alec glared at his husband. “I refuse to bathe him by myself anymore. It’s not happening.”

Magnus chuckled and walked over to place a kiss on Max’s forehead and then one on Alec’s cheek. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Magnus joked and pinched his shadowhunters cheek.

Alec sprang to his feet. “Then you can get him out by yourself.” He picked up Max’s monkey towel from the hanger by the door and threw it at Magnus.

Magnus sighed and put the towel on his lap so he could reach for Max, who pushed his hands away. “You don’t want to help me?”

“Nope.” Alec began walking out of the bathroom, but turned around right before leaving to wink at the warlock. “Good luck.”

He ran from the room and, almost instantly, heard Max screaming at Magnus.

“No, Papa! No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
